The path that is chosen
by little kirie-chan
Summary: Fruits Basket Final Fantasy X crossover. You don't have to know FFX to enjoy this. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru find themselves at the Isle of Besaid after they passed out during a storm. Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Intro

_Summary_

It is a normal day in the life of Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. When they are at the lakeside, suddenly a storm breaks loose. The three friends black-out and when they awake, they find themselves in Spira.  
There, in a place called Besaid, the local priests see that Tohru has the talent. She becomes an apprentice summoner and Kyo and Yuki will be training to be her guardians.  
Tohru will become a summoner and the three begin the pilgrimage, traveling towards their new goal; defeating Sin and bring the calm.  
But what about the others? Are they still home, or are they here? And the curse?

_Author's Notes_

You don't have to know Final Fantasy to enjoy this. If you don't get it, you can always ask me. And I've dropped the –san and –kun in this story, too. Because that's easier when they arrive in Spira. I know, I'm lazy.  
I'd also like your opinion on the pairing. I can't choose, KyoxTohru or YukixTohru. Most votes wins.  
I'd appreciate if you read and review, it would make me happy and it helps me alot. And I'd like to know if you want me to continue this. Critism is allow and flame me if you really feel like it.  
Okay, enough Author's Notes for today.

* * *

_Intro_

As cliché as can be, it was a bright, sunny day. It was vacation and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were on a walk towards the lake near the Sohma summer house. They had a nice conversation, Yuki and Kyo didn't seem to argue as much as usual.

'_Yes, this is a perfect day!_' Tohru thought happily as they sat down at the edge of the lake. The sun shining magnificently into the lake, making the surface looks like millions of diamonds.

'It's so pretty!' The girl exclaimed.

'I'm glad you like it, Tohru.' Yuki said, causing a blush forming on Tohru's face. It was the first time she had come here. It was golden week and Shigure insisted that they would go somewhere fun. Of course, they didn't know it was another attempt to tease his poor editor.

Kyo lay on his back, watching the few clouds drifting by. Strange enough, the clouds were getting darker and eventually the air became heavier.

'Maybe it is going to rain?' Tohru and Yuki had noticed the change in the weather, too.

'Should we go back to the house?' The girl asked. The wind started to blow harder and it got rather cold.

'Yeah, I guess we should. I don't want to be outside when it starts to rain.' Kyo said as he stood up.

The three walked away from the lake, not paying attention at the form of the dark clouds that were following them. Along the way, the weather got even worse.

'They didn't say anything about a storm on the weather forecast, did they?' Yuki said confused.

'No, they didn't. Today should be a warm, sunny day, with a few clouds and a light breeze.' Tohru answered. Those were the exact words of the weatherman.

'Oh, just great.' Kyo said. 'Damn you, you stupid weather!'

Suddenly, it got darker. The cat looked up and saw the strangest cloud he had ever seen in his entire life. Was it even a cloud? It seemed more like some sort of science-fiction thing.

The other two looked up, too, and Tohru gasped. Above them was something and it was sucking op tree branches and rocks and water.

'What is that?' Yuki barely managed to say. 'That _thing_ is sucking up everything'

'I… don't know.' Tohru said, too surprised to panic. She was getting a little dizzy.

'Tohru, are you okay?' The rat said, seeing her dazed look. That moment, Tohru fell unconscious. 'Tohru!' Yuki yelled, he couldn't catch her without transforming. He turned his head to see Kyo staring at the thing.

'Sin.' He said plain.

'What?' Yuki asked surprised by Kyo's words.

'They called it Sin.' Yuki understand Kyo was referring to the strange cloud looking thing. Then, his vision got blurry and he, too, passed out.

Now, Kyo was the only one awake. What was this strange feeling this event had? He felt like his body was being sucked up by that thing, Sin or whatever, just like those branches and rocks. The cat could only look at it mesmerized, not being able to do anything about it. Eventually, all he could see was black and didn't even felt he hit the ground.

Yuki woke up first. Tohru was lying almost next to him, Kyo a bit further away. Both seemed like they were sleeping. The rat took notice of his surroundings. He sat on sand and heard the sound of waves crashing down. 'The beach?'


	2. A new life

_Summary_

It is a normal day in the life of Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. When they are at the lakeside, suddenly a storm breaks loose. The three friends black-out and when they awake, they find themselves in Spira.  
There, in a place called Besaid, the local priests see that Tohru has the talent. She becomes an apprentice summoner and Kyo and Yuki will be training to be her guardians.  
Tohru will become a summoner and the three begin the pilgrimage, traveling towards their new goal; defeating Sin and bring the calm.  
But what about the others? Are they still home, or are they here? And the curse?

_Author's Notes _

Yay! The first chapter! (The other was an intro.) So, how do you all like it so far? At the time I'm writing this, only two votes for the pairing have been submitted. One for KyoxTohru and one for YukixTohru. That's not really convenient, so take this choice and vote! Reviews are welcome, too! I'd like to improve my writing.

* * *

_Chapter 1  
__A new life_

'The beach?' Yuki said. Yes, they were definitely at a beach. Opposite of the sea, there were hills. 'At least there are people living here.' He thought out loud when seeing little storehouses and boats.

'Yuki?' Tohru had woken up.

'Tohru, are you alright?' The rat asked.

'Yeah, I guess so. Where are we?' The girl asked confused.

'I don't know… I don't recognize this place; I've never been here before.' Both looked puzzled. 'The last thing I remember is we were at the lake, a storm started, I passed out and woke up here.'

'Me too.' Tohru said. 'But what about Kyo, is he still sleeping?' Worried, she stood up and walked over to where Kyo was lying.

That moment, Yuki gasped, pointing at something. The girl saw Yuki pointing and turned her head, but it was already too late. A giant wave crashed down and made both Tohru and Kyo soaking wet.

Of course, Kyo woke up with a yell instantly. 'WHAT THE …!!!'

'Stupid cat…' The words came effortlessly out of Yuki's mouth.

'You damn rat!' Kyo accusingly pointed at Yuki. 'And where the heck are we?'

'At a beach, can't you see? You truly are stupid.'

'Uh, guys… please stop fighting.' Tohru said. A child was staring at them, having a confused look on her face.

'Elena, what are you doing?' A young woman came, being followed by a man. 'Who are those people?'

'Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you. These here are Yuki and Kyo Sohma.' Tohru immediately said.

'Could you tell us where we are, please?' Yuki asked.

'This is the Isle of Besaid.' The man said.

'You wear funny clothes, where are you from?' The little girl asked.

Besaid? Neither of them had ever heard of the place. Not even Yuki, who got the highest marks at school. 'Uhm… We don't actually know where we came from. We uh…' Tohru started. She had a weird feeling Japan didn't existed here. Of course, it couldn't be that they were in another world, but what if?

'What's the name of this world?' The rat tried. It must have sounded stupid, judging the faces of the people in front of him.

'Spira, of course. Is something wrong?' The woman said, her voice full of disbelieve and confusion.

How are they supposed to react to that? So it seemed they were in a world different from their own.

There was a silence, until the cat spoke. 'Sin.' It was only one word, but it certainly held great fear.

'Well, they say your head gets funny when you got to close to Sin.' The girl spoke. 'Maybe that's why you don't remember.'

'Is it really that bad?' The woman said.

'So it seems. Maybe praying at the temple would help.' The man answered.

'Oh, how rude we are, we haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Elodia, this is my man Ion and our daughter Elena.' Elodia said.

'You should introduce yourselves to the priests in the temple. They sure can tell you how to get rid of Sin's toxin.' Ion told them. 'You do remember the prayer, right?'

'Prayer? Which prayer?' All three said simultaneously.

'How could you forget? That's like the basic of the basics!' Ion exclaimed. 'Well, never mind, it's rather easy. Do it like this.' He stepped back with his right foot, spread his arms and bowed. While bowing he moved his hands together forming a ball. He stands up straight and finally bowed his head. 'Now you.'

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all tried to do the prayer. 'Like this?' The girl known as an onigiri asked.

'Yes, not bad.' Elodia told them. 'Come on, we'll bring you to our village.'

They exited the beach and came past some of the most beautiful nature they had ever seen. Everything was so different from their own world. It really was hard to believe. But could they ever go back to Japan?

Tohru noticed how silent Kyo was, since he had woken up, he hadn't talk much. She thought it was weird.

Yuki thought about how this could have happened, most people don't go to other worlds. Was it because of their curse? But, Tohru was here too.

Kyo wondered how he knew that name. Those people looked rather shocked when they heard it. Back at the lake, the name just found its way in his thoughts, not really thinking about how it came there. Maybe he knew because of the spirit of the cat inside of him.

'We're here!' Elena said cheerfully. They were standing in front of the gates.

'That there is the Crusaders lodge.' Elodia told them, pointing at a tent in the back. 'And that is were you can find us.' She said, pointing at a large tent at the other side of the small village. In total, there were five tents. At the far end of the village, there was a stone building.

'That there, in the back, that is the village's temple.' Ion said. 'You should go there first. Then we give you something to eat and some new clothes as it seems yours are all wet and dirty.' The three nodded and walked into the village.

They stepped inside the temple and looked around. This made Yuki realize how different this world was from his own. There were lot of statues; two of them were bigger than the rest. Some people were praying, making the movement they just learned.

A priest noticed them and came walking in their direction. 'You are not from here, are you?' He asked.

'No, we are not. But we don't know where we came from; we uh… got too close to Sin.' Yuki said.

The priest and other people gasped. 'So you don't remember. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon.' He did the prayer.

'Yevon?' Kyo asked, speaking again.

'You even forgot Yevon?' Another gasp from the other temple visitors. 'Yevon is the sacred teaching. Here, in this temple and those in other villages, summoners learn to call forth aeons, sacred beasts of Yevon, which will help the summoner on his or her quest to defeat Sin. They must pray in every temple. Those that defeat Sin become high summoners and bring the calm; a period without Sin. Unfortunately, after some time, Sin appears again.' The priest explained.

'Could you tell us more about Sin?' The cat asked.

'Sin appeared 900 years ago. It destroyed the great machinacities, like Zanarkand. The people than were lazy and let the machina, machines, do the work. Sin is our punishment; we must atone our Sins and live life like said in Yevon's teachings.' The priest was silent for a moment. 'But I won't tell you more. Pray to Yevon and your memories will return again.'

So they prayed. When they were outside again, Elodia waited there for them.

'You introduced yourselves? Good. Now come, lunch is ready.' She said. 'But first you'll have to put on some decent clothing.' Yuki, Kyo and Kyo nodded and followed Elodia into the tent.


	3. Apprentices

_Summary_

It is a normal day in the life of Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. When they are at the lakeside, suddenly a storm breaks loose. The three friends black-out and when they awake, they find themselves in Spira.  
There, in a place called Besaid, the local priests see that Tohru has the talent. She becomes an apprentice summoner and Kyo and Yuki will be training to be her guardians.  
Tohru will become a summoner and the three begin the pilgrimage, traveling towards their new goal; defeating Sin and bring the calm.  
But what about the others? Are they still home, or are they here? And the curse?

_Author's Notes _

The second chapter already! I apologize for updating so late. I'm sorry; I won't make up some lame excuse.  
I don't know if Yuki and Kyo can actually fight with weapons in the real story, but just pretend they can't, okay?  
Oh, and I'll put pictures of their new clothing on my profile soon!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Apprentices_

'Besaid's fabrics are famous through all of Spira.' Elodia said proudly while letting Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in. 'When you were in the temple, we already choose some clothing for you. I think it will fit.'

They all got changed in a separate room and were now looking at each others new clothing.

'You look beautiful, Tohru.' Yuki said. The girl was wearing a long dress, along with a shorter kimono-like dress over it. The sleeves were really long.

'Thank you, you look good yourself, too!' She replied. Yuki's clothing was a long coat and pants. He really looked like a prince.

'And you look good, too, Kyo!' Tohru beamed. The cat was wearing pants that went up to his knees and a short sleeved shirt. Those clothes really fitted him well, Tohru thought.

Ion came inside the tent and looked at each of them carefully. 'You'll blend in much better with these clothes. Where did you get those old ones?' He asked.

'We uh… we don't remember. I'm sorry.' Yuki quickly said. He started to hate to make this excuse over and over. But saying they were from Japan, a land in another world wasn't an option either.

'Right, the toxin. Sorry, forgot about that for a moment.' Ion apologized.

'It's okay.' Tohru said.

'So, do you guys now how to fight with weapons?' The man continued.

Kyo and Yuki both knew martial arts, but fighting with a weapon was something different. It shouldn't be too hard, though.

'No, we don't.' Kyo answered.

'Then I'll ask the Crusaders to train you.' Ion stated. 'You really need to; there are a lot of fiends lately.' He added when he saw the surprised face of the boys in front of him.

'But first, lunch!' Elodia said happily as they all sat around the table.

'Thank you Elodia, this is delicious!' Tohru said. The food looked a bit different then it did back home, but it was delicious nonetheless.

After lunch, Ion told them about the Crusaders. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru found out that they already existed a long time. The Crusaders battle Sin, but they haven't beat him yet.

'They fight so long, but they haven't beaten him?' Kyo said.

'Yes, they can't defeat him. Only summoners can.' Elodia said.

'Summoners must be great people.' Tohru said dreamily.

'They are. Summoners are Spira's ray of hope. Everyone look up to them, rely on them.'

Suddenly, Elena came running inside. She had been gone playing outside after lunch. 'Mommy! The priests want to talk to Tohru!' The little girl said. 'The asked me to tell her to come to the temple!'

'Why would they ask that?' Elodia said concerned.

'I don't know, but it must be something important.' Her husband answered.

'Is something wrong?' Tohru asked.

'No, I don't think so. But you should visit the priests in the temple now.' Elodia said.

'O- Okay!' Tohru made a fist of her right hand and raised it. 'I'll go now!' She said and ran towards the temple.

'The priests probably want to talk to her alone.' Yuki and Kyo wanted to follow her, but they were stopped by Ion. 'You should use this time and ask the Crusaders to train you.' The man suggested.

'Yeah, we'll do that.' Kyo said and he shrugged. Together with Yuki he walked outside.

That evening Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all very tired, lying in the beds that they've been given, waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't. Too much had happened.

First of all, it started with the unexpected storm, making them pass out and wake up in a complete other world. Then there was Sin and summoners, Yevon and Crusaders. They also had different clothes, the food was different, and everything seemed different.

'_But the worst of all, it becomes clearer and clearer that we can't leave this world. We're stuck here forever, there's no way back._' Yuki thought. He and Kyo had been to the Crusaders this after noon, asking about the weapon training. Those men were happy to train them, to teach them how to survive in the fields where the fiends would be.

The cat didn't have any specific thoughts. Although Kyo still wondered about how he knew Sin, he thought it might be better if didn't think about it too much. He looked forwards to their first training session tomorrow. Maybe he could beat that damn rat this way!

'_What about the others? Are they still back home or maybe they ended up here, too! I hope they are alright._' Of course, Tohru thought about the others. Even after what happened at the temple today.

When the priests had called her to temple to talk with her, Tohru went there as fast as possible. She didn't want them to wait for her. Apologizing for being so late, the head priest guided her to a separate room and started to talk. It seemed the last apprentice summoner had become a fully-fledged one three months ago and had gone on a pilgrimage together with his guardians.

- Flash Back –

'_So, what did you want to ask me?' Tohru asked. _

'_Our last apprentice summoner has become a fully-fledged one three months ago and left on the pilgrimage together with his guardians.' The priest told the girl. 'This morning, when you visited the temple for the first time, we all saw some special power in you.' _

'_Oh, no! That must be a mistake! I'm not special, really!' The onigiri immediately exclaimed. _

'_What I mean is; would you become a summoner?' Tohru was silent for a moment. Did they want her to become a summoner? But summoners were all important people that defeated a great evil. No way would she ever could be a summoner. But she could help people this way, right? She could make people happy, bring people hope. _

'_I don't know if I will be able to do it. But I would gladly try to become a summoner.' Tohru answered. _

'_That's wonderful. I'll tell you more about it now. If you still want it after that, your training starts tomorrow.'_

- End Flash Back –

When Tohru told Yuki and Kyo, they were happy for her. When her training ended and she had become a summoner, the three of them would visit every temple. Tohru as the hope of Spira, the boys as guardians. By that time, they would master fighting with weapons.

Still, Tohru felt a little sad. It was great she was going to be a summoner. It was a good thing to help the people of Spira, right? It was alright, to bring them hope. But she felt a little sad, about it.

'Don't think like that Tohru! You've been in much worse situations! Be happy!' She thought.

Soon, the three fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
